IDW: Destiny of the Doctor
IDW: Destiny of the Doctor is a Big Finish Productions crossover event celebrating the 50th Anniversary of the long-running British science fiction television series Doctor Who. It will feature many IDW/Big Finish properties. The story will be written by Nicholas Briggs. Characters Doctor Who *The 1st Doctor *The 2nd Doctor *The 3rd Doctor *The 4th Doctor *The 5th Doctor *The 6th Doctor *The 7th Doctor *The 8th Doctor *Susan Foreman *Barbara Wright *Ian Chesterton *Vicki *Steven Taylor *Katarina *Sara Kingdom *Dodo Chaplet *Polly *Ben Jackson *Jamie McCrimmon *Victoria Waterfield *Zoe Heriot *Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart *Liz Shaw *Jo Grant *Sarah Jane Smith *Leela *K-9 Mark I *K-9 Mark II *K-9 Mark IV *Romana *Nyssa *Adric *Tegan Jovanka *Vislor Turlough *Peri *Mel *Ace *Charley Popeye *Popeye *Olive Oyl KISS *The Demon *The Starchild *The Catman *The Spaceman The Real Ghostbusters *Peter Venkman *Egon Spengler *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Slimer *Janine Melnitz The Transformers *Optimus Prime *Ironhide *Bumblebee *Grimlock *Jazz *Ratchet *Blaster *Prowl *Cliffjumper *Cosmos Judge Dredd *Judge Dredd My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy Star Trek *James T. Kirk *Commander Spock *Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Nyota Uhura *Hikaru Sulu *Pavel Chekov *Christine Chapel *Jean-Luc Picard *William Riker *Geordi La Forge *Worf *Beverly Crusher *Katherine Pulaski *Deanna Troi *Wesley Crusher *Guinan Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Villains *The Master *Bluto *The Sea Hag *Megatron *Thundercracker *Starscream *Soundwave *Ravage *Astrotrain *Skywarp *Kickback *Bombshell *Shrapnel *Q *Shredder Cast Doctor Who Cast *David Bradley - The 1st Doctor *Reece Shearsmith - The 2nd Doctor *Sean Pertwee - The 3rd Doctor *Tom Baker - The 4th Doctor *Peter Davison - The 5th Doctor *Colin Baker - The 6th Doctor *Sylvester McCoy - The 7th Doctor *Paul McGann - The 8th Doctor *Carole Ann Ford - Susan Foreman *Jemma Powell - Barbara Wright *William Russell - Ian Chesterton *Maureen O'Brien - Vicki *Peter Purves - Steven Taylor *Tara Strong - Katarina *Jean Marsh - Sara Kingdom *Jackie Lane - Dodo Chaplet *Tom Kenny - Ben Jackson *Anneke Wills - Polly Wright *Frazer Hines - Jamie McCrimmon *Deborah Watling - Victoria Waterfield *Wendy Padbury - Zoe Heriot *David Collings - Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart *Grey DeLise - Liz Shaw *Katy Manning - Jo Grant *Emily Burst - Sarah Jane Smith *Louise Jameson - Leela *John Leeson - K-9 *Lalla Ward - Romana *Sarah Sutton - Nyssa *Matthew Waterhouse - Adric *Janet Fielding - Tegan Jovanka *Mark Strickson - Vislor Turlough *Nicola Bryant - Peri *Bonnie Langford - Mel *Sophie Aldred - Ace *India Fisher - Charley *Geoffrey Beevers - The Master Popeye Cast *Tom Kenny - Popeye *Grey DeLise - Olive Oyl *Garry Chalk - Bluto *Katey Bates - The Sea Hag KISS Cast *Gene Simmons - The Demon *Paul Stanley - The Starchild *Eric Singer - The Catman *Tommy Thayer - The Spaceman The Real Ghostbusters Cast *Dave Coulier - Peter Venkman *Maurice LaMarche - Egon Spengler *Frank Welker - Ray Stantz, Slimer *Arsenio Hall - Winston Zeddemore *Kath Soucie - Janine Melnitz The Transformers Cast *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Dan Gilvezan - Bumblebee *Gregg Berger - Grimlock *Phil LaMarr - Jazz, Blaster *Maurice LaMarche - Ratchet, Astrotrain *Michael Bell - Prowl, Bombshell *James Aronld Taylor - Ciffjumper *Michael McConnohie - Cosmos *Frank Welker - Megatron, Ravage, Skywarp *Clancy Brown - Thundercracker *Steve Blum - Starscream *Clive Revill - Kickback *Hal Rayle - Shrapnel Judge Dredd Cast *Ron Perlman - Judge Dredd My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity Star Trek Cast *William Shatner - James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy - Commander Spock *Jeff Bennett - Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Simon Pegg - Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Nichelle Nichols - Nyota Uhura *George Takei - Hikaru Sulu *Walter Koenig - Ensign Pavel Chekov *Grey DeLisle - Christine Chapel *Patrick Stewart - Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes - William Riker *LeVar Burton - Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn - Worf *Gates McFadden - Beverly Crusher *Diana Muldaur - Katherine Pulaski *Marina Sirtis - Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton - Wesley Crusher *Whoopi Goldberg - Guinan *John de Lancie - Q Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cast *Scott Whyte - Leonardo *Yuri Lowenthal - Donatello *Mikey Kelley – Michelangelo *Carlos Alazraqui - Raphael *Jeff Bennett - Splinter *Tara Strong - April O'Neil *Clancy Brown - Shradder Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Doctor Who Category:Crossovers